Snowy Love
by Golden Auburn
Summary: The whole soccer club was celebrating their victory in a restaurant. Then the others found the Prince of the Snowfield staring dreamily at a beautiful blonde girl eating cake alone. Can their ice striker man up the courage and get to know his dream girl? Maybe, with a little push from his friends! RxR, please! Shirou x OC
1. Chapter 1

Shirou's POV

I gaped as I saw her pass by. The whole soccer club was in the fast food restaurant celebrating our victory in another championship. I intended to refuse to along but now,

I'm glad. I watched her as she sat alone, eating the strawberry shortcake that she ordered. Her fluffy platinum blonde hair was flowing gently through the wind as her pale blue eyes scanned the contents of what she was eating. I couldn't help but think she was so beautiful.

"Whatcha looking at, Fubuki?" I snapped back at the direction where the voice came from.

"Oh, umm...it's nothing." I replied.

"Ehh? You were totally staring at that girl over there!" I blushed as everyone's attention turned to me.

"N-No, you're mistaken! I wasn't-"

"Oh, just shut up. I've seen you keep stealing glances at her ever since, I don't know, the moment we set foot here." Goenji commented. This is so embarrassing.

"Just go to her already, Fubuki-kun!" Aki stood up and started to pushed me towards the girl.

"Noo, please! I'm fine! Re-" Endou followed and also helped her push me. I can practically feel my face heating up.

"Sorry to disturb you, miss, but this guy has something to say to you!"

The girl tilted her head cutely towards us. That worsened the heat scattering all over my face.

"Yes?" Came her pretty, monotonous voice.

"We'll leave you two now!" And with that, they returned to the table. I awkwardly turned towards the girl. She was looking at me through those irresistible eyes of hers.

"I...uhh..sorry..my friends..did this..they weren't thinking...umm..hi..I'm sorry for disturbing you.." I tried to think of words to say but find it hard to do so and hung my head lowly. I inwardly cried in shame. My eyes snapped back as I heard a giggle.

"Please, sit down. I will listen patiently so take your time to think of what you're going to say." She said gently. She's so nice and kind.

"Thanks. Umm, I'm Fubuki Shirou. Nice to meet you.." I smiled shyly at her and held out my hand. She smiled back and shook it."

"Likewise, Fubuki-san. I'm Uchiha Yukina."

"You have a nice name. May I call you Yukina-san?" I asked.

"Oh, sure. You can call me whatever you prefer. I don't mind."

"Thank you. Umm, is it okay if I want to get to know you?" I saw her eyes widened for a second and she...blushed? I couldn't help but do the same. "I m-mean, if that's okay-"

"Of course! That makes me happy to hear you say that." She held her cheeks with both hands.

"Really? I'm also happy that you don't mind." I grinned at her. After that, we did nothing but talk till eventually it was time for her to go.

"Sorry, Shirou-san. It's time for me to go. I'll see you next time." She stood up and bowed. I quickly did the same and blurted out.

"May I have your email and number?"

"Sure. I'd like to keep in contact with you." She took a pen from her bag and wrote it on the table napkin. She then grabbed both of my hands and smiled. She took off before I could say anything.

After our encounter, we continued to hang out. I found myself falling in love with her more deeply. Scratch that. I'm head over heels for her. I found out that she was an only child and that her favorite color is blue. She likes the winter season and that she likes to cook. Her favorite past time is doing karate. She also has a pet dog named Akito. Today is the day I finally man up the courage and ask her to be my girlfriend.

"Umm, Yuki?" I called her by the nickname I made up for her.

"Yes, Shirou?"

"I..We've been spending a lot of time together lately and I'm glad that I got to know you. Actually, I owe it to my friends big time. And I..want to let you know that..I love you. Would you be my girlfri-"

"I'm sorry." She cut me off. My eyes widened and I feel myself breaking. Who am I kidding? Of course she must have someone she likes already.

"I understand. I just wanted to let you know that.." I forced a smile.

"No! That's not what I meant. I...daisuki da yo! I love you too! It's just that I'm not sure if I'm good enough to live up to your expectations...as a girlfriend. Guys that I liked...they always end up pushing me away..."

"Push you away? Why would they do that?"

"Please don't also push me away. It's because I'm not..refined enough for them." She blushed.

"Why would I dare push you away?" I grabbed and embraced her. "I don't care what people think. I' m going to ask again and this time, I want to hear a positive reply." I teased.

"Would you, Uchiha Yukina, fall into the arms of this guy who's hopelessly in love with you? Please do me the honor of being your boyfriend."

"Of..course, idiot. I'll be in your care then." She sniffled a little, wrapped her arms around my neck and leaned against me chest. I smiled widely and put my arms around her waist. One thing popped into my mind.

"Have...you ever kissed someone on the lips before?"

"No, but I kissed my dog. Does that count?" I laughed.

"Well, I was referring to people so I guess no. May I have the honor of giving you your first kiss?"

I blushed, nodded and turned away in embarrassment. I heard her giggle.

"Then, I'm glad I'm also your first kiss."

"Actually, you're my first love too." And with that, I leaned down and pressed my lips against her soft ones. She kissed back and I pulled her closer to me and deepened the kiss. She moaned and I instantly took this as a chance and explored her mouth. My tongue met hers and we battled for dominance. Just as I was about to taste her mouth more deeply, she pulled away and panted. I gasped and turned red.

"I-I'm sorry! I got carried away..."

"Don't worry." She wrapped her arms around me. " I liked it very much." She whispered in my ear, seductively. (For me, that is...)

"Then, let's do it again," I didn't wait for her to answer as a slammed my lips against hers again and kissed her passionately which she responded back with the same amount of force.

* * *

*The Next Day* (At School)

Yukina's POV

"Yukina, why are your lips swollen?!" Reiko, my bestfriend, screeched. Luckily, only loud enough for me to hear.

"I..umm..for some reasons... Does it look bad?" I asked as I touched my lips.

"And those reasons have something to do with your boyfriend, huh?" Well, actually no. Doesn't seem so bad..not if you don't look at them too closely." She teased then beamed. " I want details! How far have you gone with him?"

"Huh? What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, come on! Like how-Actually, nevermind. Let's go eat lunch!"

We went to the rooftop and ate lunch when suddenly my phone buzzed. I took it out of my pocket and saw that it was from Shirou. I inwardly giggled when I saw his message.

_Are you eating lunch? Make sure to eat it all. -Shirou_

I replied.

_I will, thanks. How about you?_

I expected a reply from him but he called instead. I picked up the call.

"I just finished eating. Umm, I wanted to asks something. What time do you usually go home." I hear him speak.

"Oh, I see. I go home around 6pm, I guess. I have club activities."

"Perfect. Is it okay if I pick you up after school starting today?"

"I don't mind at all if it won't cause you any trouble. But what if you live far away from my house?"

"Don't worry. Actually, we lived around the same area. So lucky." After he said that, I heard the bell ring.

"Eh, really? That's great. Oh, next period is starting in a few minutes. Better hurrying. I'm hanging up, okay? Bye, I..love you." I mumbled the last part shyly.

"Okay! Wait for me in front of your school gate after your club is done, alright? I love you more..!" I ended the call and put my phone back into my pocket.

"Ahh, what a couple you guys are! I'm so envious. So sweet, I'm getting surrounded by ants." Reiko smirked.

"Shut up." I deadpanned. She stood up and laughed her way to the stairs. I followed forth and rolled my eyes.

*At Club Actives/Practice*

I huffed as I threw one last blow at my opponent. He was then knocked down on the carpeted ground floor.

"Waaah! Yukina-senpai, please teach me how to do that!"

"Senpai is as strong as ever, I see."

"How long did you learn karate, senpai?"

"So loud. Shut your mouths if you guys really want to live to learn." I sighed and grabbed a towel from my bag and wiped the traces of sweat rolling down my skin.

"Good job, Yukina. You may have the liberty of going home first. See you tomorrow." I heard I heard the Captain of the club, Kanata say.

"Thank you,Captain. I'll go change now." I headed off to the changing room.

After I finished changing, I walked towards the school gate with my bag around my shoulders and proceeded to wait for Shirou. As few minutes passed by, I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and saw Captain Kanata standing there holding a blackbelt towards me.

"You forgot this."

"Ahh, sorry. I was too tired to notice. Thanks, Kanata-senpai." I address him as a senpai outside the club.

"No problem. I'll head back now. Be careful on your way home." I nodded as he turned his back and walked away.

"Yuki!" I smiled and turned around. "Hey, Shirou. Thanks for coming."

We started walking to the train station and I couldn't help but notice how quiet he was. Not that he was talkative in the first place. Usually, he would talk about a few things and stuff.

"You've been quiet since you picked me up earlier. Did something happen?"

"Ah, what? Oh, nothing happened. It's just that..I was wondering.."

"Just what? You can tell me anything, you know."

"Who was that guy earlier?"

"Who? Oh, you mean Kanata-senpai? He's the captain of the club I'm in."

"I see. What were you guys doing."

"I forgot my blackbelt so he brought it back to me, that's all."

"Ohh..."

"..You weren't jealous, were you?"

"...Is that wrong?" I blushed.

"He just returned my belt. Don't worry." I held his hand which was trembling a little.

"You're mine, right?" I heard him speak.

"Yes, I'm yours."

"I..don't like seeing you with other guys besides me." He admitted shyly. I pulled him down to my face and smiled.

"You don't need to worry since I don't see any other guys..besides you." I kissed him gently. He kissed me back, putting his other arm around my waist. We pulled away and smiled at each other.

* * *

"Thank you for walking me home. Are you sure you'll be fine on your own?" I asked. I saw that his scarf was loose and went to fix it. He blushed.

"D-Don't worry. I usually go home on my own anyway."

"Hmm, if you say so. Take care and be careful." I gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Only on the cheek?" I heard him whine.

"Yes, now move along."

"Eh, you're mean. I'm not going anywhere until you kiss me properly." He stated.

"You've gotten more and more demanding."

"I..sorry..nevermind."

"Oh, come here." He leaned down and kissed me passionately. I happily returned it and wrapped my arms around his neck. He smells like mint and ice. I inwardly giggle. Just as I felt him put his arms around me, I cut our kiss shortly. He looked disappointed.

"There. Now, please go home. It's getting really dark." I said in concern.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow. Don't forget to eat dinner. Bye." He kissed my forehead and smiled. He started to walk away but stopped as he looked back and saw that I was still standing outside.

"Why aren't you going inside?"

"I'm making sure you're safe until you're out of my sight."

"I'll just run fast so please go inside, okay? It's getting cold out here." I saw him run, his fluffy white scarf trailing behind him. I blushed. I didn't know he runs that fast. Now that I think about it. I wonder what club he's in. Track and field, maybe? He seemed so cool there. Oh gosh. Was I just fangirling?

* * *

(Still Yukina's POV)

"Sorry to make you wait. I had to something to do." I said as I walked towards Shirou. He just smiled.

"No problem. What did you do?" He asked as he held my hand. I blushed at the gesture.

"A teacher asked me to bring something to her office. You seem to be in a great mood. Did something good happen?" I laughed

"Well, I'm excited for our upcoming match. I was wondering if you're free this Saturday to see it."

"Upcoming match? What club are you in? I forgot to..ask."

"I'm in the soccer club. You're in the karate club, right."

"Right. Soccer club? No wonder you run so cool." I blurted out.

"Cool? You really think so?"

"...Yes. It's as if you're another person. You run with dignity. You're very cool." I complimented him.

"Heheh, is that so. I want to see some of your moves sometime. You're a blackbelt, right? You must be really strong." He rubbed the side of my head affectionately. I leaned in to his touch.

"I love you."

"I love you more." He kissed my forehead.

"Oh, yeah. I have to go grocery shopping." I mused.

"I'll go with you!" He exclaimed. I raised a brow.

"I think I also have something to buy.."

"Okay, let's go."

We went into a convenient store and I took a basket and started looking for the things I needed.

"I'll carry it for you. You go look for the things you need. I'll just follow you around." He offered and tried to take the basket away from me. I pulled it back.

"No, it's fine. I'm strong enough to carry a basket. Karate club, you know. I can even lift up a person if I wanted to." I countered.

Shirou's POV

"That's not what I meant. I know you're physically strong." I smiled at her, "but you're also a girl so just let a guy do something for his girlfriend." I saw her face turned red and she looked shocked. I wonder why? It's normal for guys to do something for a girl, right.

"T-Thank you. I've never had a guy do something for me so I guess I'm just not used to it. I appreciate it, really." She said gently with her head down. I lifted her chin up.

"Leave it to me. I'll be doing a lot of things for you in the future. You can count on it. At the match, watch me. I'll score a goal for you." I attempted to look cool. I blushed as I saw that she was too and her pale eyes were sparkling.

"Really?" She intertwined both of her hands together.

"It's a promise." I held up my pinky as she did the same.

* * *

"Did you get everything you need?" I asked Yuki. She checked the bags.

"Yes, that's about everything. I think I'll make curry tonight." We stopped in front of her house.

"Curry? That's my favorite!" I exclaimed.

"Would you like to stay for dinner? If that's alright with you, that is." She offered. Should I? I don't have anything to do anyway and I really want to come to her house and taste her cooking.

"Can I really?"

"Of course. Besides, it's always me alone. I could use some company."

"Then, I'd love to!"

"Let's go inside." She unlocked the door and held it open for me. I shook my head.

"Ladies first. You go inside. I'll carry the bags and shut the door."

"Thanks. Just follow me to the kitchen."

"Pardon the intrusion!" I quickly closed the door and hurried off behind and followed her to the kitchen.

"Just leave it on the counter. Thanks for your hard work. Please go sit in the living room. You can look around if want." She stated and began taking things out of the bag. I nodded.

"Okay. Just call me if you need me." I walked off to the living room and looked around. I looked at the picture frame on the shelf and saw that it was Yuki when she was younger. She was so adorable. She had her hair in curly twin tails and was wearing a white dress while carrying a white rabbit. Just as I was about to continue looking through the pictures, I heard tiny footsteps running.

"Arff!" I turned around and saw a fluffy, white dog running towards me. Must be Akito. It jumped on me, causing me to fall on the tiled floor. It started to lick my face. I laughed and pets it's head.

"Hey there, buddy." I heard footsteps coming.

"Shirou? Are you okay? I heard someone fall." Yuki stopped and looked at Akito.

"Akito! How many times do I have to say this? Please don't jump on people." Akito ran and stopped abruptly in front of her and lowered its head. Well, this is such a cute scene. The dog is as cute as the owner.

"Geez, I don't mind you greeting guests but please behave yourself." She scratched its neck and I could see its tail wagging. She kissed its head. I couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

"Sorry about Akito, Shirou. He has a bad habit of jumping on people." I smiled. "It's okay. I like dogs." She walked back to the kitchen as I followed.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" I asked, feeling useless as I watched her cut an onion skillfully.

"Yeah. Please wash the carrots then peel them." I nodded. "Okay." I grabbed the carrots and began washing them.

* * *

"Mmmmm! Your curry tastes so delicious, Yuki! I will never get tired of eating it!" I moaned as I divorced the pleasant taste in my mouth and finish it happily.

"Really? I'm happy you like my cooking. You can come to my house anytime and I'll gladly cook for you." She smiled and poured me a glass of water.

"Eh? Seriously?"

"Of course."

"Then, I'll hold on to your word."

"Please do. You're welcome anytime." I suddenly remembered something I've been meaning to ask her.

"Yuki, can I ask you something?" I started off. She looked at me questioningly.

"Sure, go ahead."

"I know we're in our third year of middle school and it's the last semester. About high school, I know this is terribly selfish of me to ask but if you don't mind, will you go to Raimon High with me?" I hope she will consider this selfish request of mine. I really want to be more closer with her and I think attending the same school is the perfect chance.

"Selfish? You don't have to worry. I planned going there anyway. It's great that we're going to the same high school." She smiled brightly. I couldn't help but inwardly celebrate.

"Yes!" I exclaimed in happiness. I grabbed her hand intertwined our fingers.

"Now, we'll be together more."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, guys. I'm sorry if I rushed the first chapter and I was in a hurry. I know I made a lot of errors and mistake because I didn't actually checked it again after I wrote it. And for this chapter, I also apologize if I made any mistakes again. I'm using an iPad and I find it very exhausting to read the whole thing again since the internet went down for a few minutes and I had to rewrite the mistakes. D'X

And about my OC's surname...I ship Ino x Sasuke from Naruto so just think of her as their daughter...LOL. I think I made Shirou a little OOC her but oh, well. Imagination is free, right?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven or anything of the characters her except for Yukina. If I did, Atsuya would still be alive right now...

* * *

Yukina's POV

I couldn't help but feel nervous. I'm going to see Shiro's soccer match for the first time. I heard his team won some championships and I figured they're good. I was looking through the wardrobe for something decent to wear. I decided to wear a pale blue off-shoulders sundress that had a frilly hem and matching blue 3 inch heels with a silver ribbon on them. Then, I simply tied my hair into a high ponytail. I took a look at myself in the mirror and nodded in satisfaction. I looked at the time and saw that it's already 9:25am. Shiro's picking me up at 9:30 so I only have 5 minutes left. I applied a little lip gloss and went downstairs. I fixed my bag and checked everything. Just as I was about to go outside, the doorbell rang. I inwardly smiled. He's so punctual.

"I'm coming!" I headed towards the door and opened it.

"Are you re— Wow. You look v-very beautiful! Absolutely stunning!" He exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and stiffled a laugh. He was wearing a blue and white varsity jacket and matching jogging pants and some sneakers.

"Thanks. You look nice as well. Let's go." He intertwined his fingers with mine as we walked off to the train station.

"I'm so excited!" I mused unconsciously.

"Really? Why?"

"I..uhh..this is first time I get to see you play soccer."

"Watch me. I'm going to score a goal for you!" He remembered. I smiled at him and squeezed our hands.

"I can't wait."

* * *

"Hey, Fubuki! Who's the girl beside you? " A voice exclaimed when we entered the school grounds. I saw that it was a boy with brown hair with a bandanna on above his forehead. I realized it was one of his friends who pushed him when we first met at the restaurant. Before Shirou could say anything, I quickly bowed and introduced myself to him.

"Hello, good morning! I'm Shirou's girlfriend, Yukina Uchiha. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!"

"Ehhh? G-Girlfriend?! Why didn't you tell us sooner? Nice to meet you, Uchiha-san! I'm Endou, the goalkeeper of the team. I see Fubuki finally confessed to you!" Endou-san smiled at me. I blushed.

"Sorry. That's why I brought her today. I'm going to introduced her to everyone." Shirou rubbed his head and smiled. E-Everyone? On his team?

"Oh! Then, let's go meet everyone! " Mark led us to the soccer field. "Hey, guys! Fubuki's here! With his girlfriend! " I saw everyone's head snapped towards me and ran. I heard Shirou spoke.

"Guys, this is Yukina Uchiha, my girlfriend. Please be nice to her." Shirou smiled and bowed. I stiffled a laugh at their different reactions as they surrounded me.

"Nice to meet you, Yukina-san!"

"Ahh, it's a beauty! I want one of those!"

"She's the girl at the restaurant, right? Hello, Uchiha-san. "

"How come Fubuki gets one before I do?!"

"Congrats, dude."

"Not surprised. You are after all, the ladies man."

I felt a hand pull me backwards and before I knew it I was standing next to four girls.

"Guys! It's rude to surround a girl! You're taking her air!" A girl with black hair scolded. She turned towards me and smiled.

"I'm Aki!" The black-haired girl exclaimed.

"I'm Haruna! Nice to meet you, Yukina-chan! Can I call you that? " I smiled and nodded at the bluenette. "Of course, Haruna-san."

"I'm Natsumi. Thank you for taking care of our player." The brunette with wavy curls bowed.

"Hello, my name is Kudou Fuyuka. It's a pleasure to meet you, Uchiha-san." Said the purple-haired girl shyly.

"We're the managers of the soccer club."

"Ohh, no wonder. Since there are lots of memebers and all." I laughed. They followed.

"You haven't seen the locker room yet!"

"And their appetites too. You don't know how much food they can fit in their stomachs. " Natsumi-san sighed. But she didn't look annoyed though.

"Yeah, but don't worry! Fubuki-kun and Goenji-kun is the most decent of them all!" Aki grinned. I smiled.

"Ohh, it's fine. They're boys after all. And which one of them is Goenji?" I asked. Aki and Haruna smirked at Natsumi. Could it be..?

"That spiky-haired striker over there and" they giggled." Also Natsumi's boyfriend!"

"Like you aren't dating the loud-mouthed goalkeeper, Aki." The said girl blushed. Haruna laughed at them.

"Also, Fuyuka and Fuduo-kun are together!"

"Don't forget Haruna's with Sakuma too!"

I smiled wider at them. "I see everyone's dating someone. " We all laughed and chatted about the guys in the soccer club.

"What's Shirou like?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Ahh, Fubuki-kun. One of the strikers and a great defender. His skills are excellent. He's a very nice guy and quiet a gentleman too." That sounds just like him. "And I guess you've heard about his condition too."

"Condition? What condition?"

"Eh, you mean you don't know?" He's diagnosed with Dissociative Identity Disorder. He has another personality living inside him. Fubuki Atsuya. Fubuki-kun's deceased younger twin brother."

"..." After they explained the whole story I was shocked. (A/N: Just recall Shirou's past in the anime)

"Really? Is that so. I understand. Not everyone is perfect." I stated. But my feelings for him didn't waver. I love him for what he is. In the past, guys didn't like me for the real me and left me in the end. I won't ever become like them. If you really love someone, you must accept everything about them, right?

"Ehh, you're amazing, Yukina-chan! You really love him, don't you?"

"Without a doubt." I replied proudly without hesitating.

"Yuki..." I heard a familiar gentle voice. I turned around and saw Shirou. The girls looked shocked.

"Fubuki-kun! We're sorry! We just felt that she needed to know. We apologize for telling her without your permission."

"No, it's okay. She was bound to know sooner or later."

"We'll leave you guys now."

I nodded. I saw Shirou looking at the ground. I sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I..I was afraid you'd change the way you think of me."

"You don't have to worry. I still think you're an idiot."

"E-Ehh...idiot?"

"I'm kidding. I will love you, no matter what, so much. Everyone has their imperfections and that's what makes them perfect." I hugged him. He hugged back tightly and pulled away to look me in the eyes.

"You're right. But there is something I don't quite agree with you." He started, "I love you more." He leaned down and crushed his lips on mine. I put my hands on the back of his head and gently caressed his smooth silver hair. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. Just as I felt him biting my lower lip I heard someone spoke.

"Ehem. Well, someone's getting naughty even before the game starts."

I quickly pushed Shirou away as he landed on the ground and I felt my face heat up. I gasped as I realized what I did.

"I-I'm sorry! Are you okay, Shirou? " I asked and helped him get up. He laughed gently.

"As expected, you're very strong."

"Guys, I hate to interrupt your sweet moment but the match is starting in 5 minutes. We need to warm up! " The guy with pink hair cut us off. I think he's called Someoka. Shirou mentioned him to me before.

"Ahh, sorry! I'm coming! Let's go, Yuki. You can sit with the managers. And don't forget to watch me... I'll definitely score a goal for you! "

"Okay!"

* * *

I watched them play in firm observance. No doubt they're strong. I saw one of the defenders pass the ball to Shirou.

"Fubuki!"

He flawlessly catched the ball with his knee and started to run while kicking the ball towards the open goal.

"Blow 'em over!" I heard him yell as he swirled his foot around the ball and kicked it up as he jumped. I could see something gathering around the ball. He then did a twirl and kicked the ball with immense force.

"Eternal blizzard!" The ball fiercely flew to the direction of the goal and went in when the opposing team's goalkeeper failed in trying to keep the ball from going inside. Amazing. I couldn't help but blush at how cool he was. My heart started beating fast as I saw Shirou smiling at me and mouthed 'I did it. Did you see that.' I smiled back and playfully blew him a kiss as he pretended to catch it and kissed his clutched fists. My face was probably red. (I'll let you guys imagine the rest of the match. I'm too lazy to write the details. *cough*)

* * *

Shirou's POV

"You were so cool, Shirou!" I smiled wider as I heard Yuki say for the umpteenth time.

"That's only because you were there."

"Eh, I don't think that's true. Really, you guys were awesome. You beat them like they were nothing."

"It's all thanks to our training." I answered. I can't help but blush at the compliments she kept threwing me. It feels..different. A nice kind of different...

"Do you want to do something today?" She looked at me in confusion.

"You don't have practice today?"

"No, the coach gave us an entire 3 days off."

"That's good to hear. Rest is important in order to fight." I grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"Today..let's go on a date."

"Okay, where are we gonna go?" She smiled.

"How about the amusement park? Is that okay?" I asked as we walked off.

"Of course. Come on, let's go!"

* * *

"Ahh! It's been a while since I've last visited here." I heard her say.

"Really? When was it?"

"I think I was around 6 or something, I'm not sure. I don't quite remember. "

"Then...I will make this a day you will never forget!" I exclaimed in determination. Yuki smiled and put both of her hands on my cheeks.

"I will look forward to it."

"Let's go have some fun!"

We walked around and ate ice cream and a lot of food. We played games and I won her a white teddy bear with a scarf around its neck.

"It's...very cute. Thanks. I'll name him Shirou." She laughed and hugged the stuffed toy. "So soft.." I couldn't help but think that she is so adorable.

"Do you like stuffed toys? If you want, I can win you more. " I offered. She shook her head.

"No, it's okay. Shirou is all I need." She cuddled the bear closer and I blushed. Need...

"Do you need me?" I couldn't help but ask. She looked at me in confusion.

"Of course I do. I wouldn't have it any other way." Those were the only words I wanted to hear.

"Want to go buy souvenirs?"

"Yes, I'd love to!"

We went in a souvenir shop and looked around. I found her looking at a snow globe that had a snowman with a scarf around its neck inside.

"I'll buy it for you." I smiled at her. She widened her eyes.

"No thanks, I'll buy it myself. "

"I insist. I'm the one who suggested to buy souvenirs and it would make me happy if I got to spoil you even a little.." I replied.

"Fine. But we'll split the payment. " I laughed at her.

"Okay."

* * *

"I wonder if I bought a little too much?" I heard her mumble.

"I don't think so." I smiled.

"Really? Can you help me put some things in my room?"

"Of course."

"Thanks." We waited in front of the pedestrian as I saw her put down the paper bags and took out her phone. I think someone just texted her. Must be her friend. As the lane cleared, I saw a little boy trying to tie his shoelace on the road. I quickly ran to him.

"Hey, little boy. It's dangerous here. Let's go to the other-"

"Shirou, watch out!" I heard a scream. The next thing I knew was that I was quickly pushed away as the sound of a car honking engulfed me.

I froze at the scene in front of me. This had to be dream, right? No, a nightmare. I feel myself trembling as I watched in horror.

Yuki was lying unconsciously on the ground with blood all over.

"Y-Yukina, please wake up! Don't leave me! I HATE BEING ALONE!" I cried as I dashed to her and held her body.

"Is she okay?"

"Is she dead? I hope not.."

"Quick! Someone call an ambulance! "

* * *

"You don't need to worry, sir. It's just a minor concussion, nothing serious. All we have to do is wait for her to wake up. Rest assured. We tried contacting her parents but we couldn't reach any of them. " I heard the doctor say.

"That's okay, thank you. I'll take care of her. May I go visit her?"

"Please do."

I opened the door and closed it walked inside. I saw sleeping soundly on the white bed with a bandage wrapped around heard and an IV tube attached to her arm. I grabbed a chair and sat next to the bed.

"It pains me to see you like this. Next time...I promise, I'll never let you get hurt. I'll be the one to protect you. So please get better soon." I felt my tears fall as I held her hand and kissed her soft lips. I heard my phone ring and picked up the call.

"H-Hello?"

"Fubuki!"

"Someoka-kun?"

"We're here at the restaurant again. Wanna join us? Bring your girlfriend too!"

"S-Sorry, I can't right now."

"Huh? What's wrong? Did something happen?"

* * *

"Fubuki, don't worry. She'll get better soon. Your girlfriend's strong." I heard Kidou say.

"Yeah! She'll wake up!" Captain exclaimed.

"You heard the doctor. It's not serious so she'll definitely be fine." Goenji-kun explained.

"Come on, Fubuki. Your girlfriend wouldn't want you feeling down and sulking in a corner now, would she?" Someoka-kun patted my back.

"Yeah, man! All you gotta do is have faith in her! Be the one who she sees first when she wakes up!" Tsunami held a thumbs up. I smiled at all of them.

"Thanks, everyone."

* * *

I would be happy since today is Saturday. But, with all that just happened I could never do so. I was on my way to the hospital when my phone suddenly rang. I picked up the call and saw that it was from the hospital. Did something happen to Yuki?!

"Hello, this is Fubuki Shirou speaking."

"Ah, good morning, Fubuki-kun. We called to inform you that Ms. Uchiha regained consciousness. "

"I'm on my way." I quickly picked up my pace and ran even faster, careful enough to carry the lunchbox. I went inside and dashed off to her hospital room. I opened the door and saw the nurse checking her blood pressure.

"Still a little low but nonetheless, everything should be fine now. Just don't forget to take the medicines the doctor has prescribed you. I'm leaving now."

"Thank you, I will. Sorry for the trouble." With that, the nurse left the room leaving the two of us alone. I gently put the lunchbox on the bedside table.

"How are you feeling? You're hungry, right? I brought you something to eat. I'm sorry if it's not as good as your cooking and I hope it's enough to satisfy your hunger although I didn't know what kind of food would you rather prefer eating and I was wondering if you would—"

"Shirou."

I broke down and kneeled beside the hospital bed.

"I was scared. I thought I might lose you. I don't want you to leave me alone. I hate being alone. You're not going to leave me, right? I love you so much I don't know what to do without you..."

"Come here." She ushered me towards her. I stood up and sat on the bed. I feel her wrapping her arms around me.

She wrapped her arms around me and caressed the back of my hair. I returned the gesture as I leaned my head against her neck and cried.

"I-I couldn't sleep knowing you were suffering alone because of me..."

"I'm sorry for being the cause of your worries. I promise I'll never leave you alone."

"Promise?" I pulled away and looked at her through my glassy orbs. I see her smile and kissed my lips. I kissed back passionately, feeling the need to taste her once again.

After what seemed like forever, we pulled away and gasped for air. She then caressed my cheek and wiped my tears with her sleeves.

"Stop crying already. I'm fine now, really. You brought me food, right? I'm hungry."

* * *

"Gochisou sama!"

I wiped her mouth with a tissue. She moved away in embarrassment.

"Urgh stop it, Shirou. It feels like you're babysitting me!"

"Please let me do it. It's my dream to take care of you." "Dream? What dream? Don't you mean nightmare."

"I'm telling the truth. I've always wanted to try and spoil you a little. But, I guess it's not going to happen soon.." I frowned at her and looked down.

"Fine. Do anything you want. As usual, I can't resist your stupid face." I laughed at her remark. This was one of her characteristics that I'm so fond of.

"Yess! Don't hold back and tell me what you want. I will try my best to do things."

"Then, Shirou.." She trailed off. I stared at her in anticipation.

"Yes?"

"P-Please hug me. I want to touch you."

I widened my eyes and blushed.

"This isn't a dream, is it?" Without thinking, I smacked myself.

"Of course not. Now, do it." She snapped humorously.

I didn't hesitate to sit infront of her on the bed and embrace her lovingly as she wrapped her arms around me. I feel her hands rubbing my back. I breath in her scent and leaned down to her neck. She's so soft. I hummed silently in pleasure. Her touch feels so good.

She then trailed up her hands up to the nape of my neck and up to the back of my hair where she gently ruffled it. I quivered in pleasure.

"Seems like I love touching Shirou." I heard her mumble.

" I also love being touched by Yuki. It's fair enough if you let me touch you too. "

"Then, go ahead."

"I guess I won't hold back touching you." I caressed her sides and then to down to her waist. I breathe in her scent which smelled like strawberry and white chocolate. I sighed in pleasure.

"I love your smell. Hmmm, do you use perfume?" I sniffed her unconsciously.

"Uhh, y-yeah. My dad keeps sending me my favorite perfume which is a mixture of strawberry and white chocolate. I have some bottles at home. If you want, I can give you one as a reminder of me."

"If you insist then I don't mind." I smiled as I played with her hair.

"Yeah. Anyway, I'll be getting discharged this afternoon. I don't like being detained in a hospital bed, you know." I heard her laugh.

"Really? That's great." I was very happy to hear that but at the same time, I'm worried. What if she hasn't fully recovered yet?

"Don't worry about me, Shirou. I told you I'm not that weak. And how about we go to my house after? I'll make you curry. "

"..Okay." I hugged and kissed the top of her head.

"Never knew you were such a worrywart."

"Hmm, well now you do."

* * *

"As I thought, your cooking is definitely the best, Yuki!" I beamed after I swallowed the heavenly taste. I hope I get to eat this everyday when I marry her. She'd make a great housewife. I blushed at the thought.

"Be careful or you'll choke. Your face is even getting red. Here." She poured me a glass of water and handed it to me. I gulped it all down and put it back on the table. A thought popped into my head.

"By the way, why does it seem like nobody's always home except you? Are your parents that busy?" For a second, I thought I saw her expression hardened at my question.

"..Yeah, dad works overseas. He's always never home. He just keeps sending me all I need. I don't mind though when he's doing this for us." She answered. I wanted to ask about her mom but I held back as I decided not to pry in any further. I don't want her to force herself.

" So, you practically live all by yourself? Alone?" I changed the subject.

"Don't forget Akito." She smiled.

"T-That's not the point. It's dangerous for a girl to live alone!"

"I can take care of myself perfectly. "

"Still, you're a girl! What if a burglar breaks in? Or worse, a r-rapist? Damn, the thought-"

"If you insist on being such a sexist, then why don't you consider living with me?"

"Then, maybe I will! " I said without thinking.

* * *

"Please make yourself at home."

"This...I-I feel like I'm freeloading." What was I thinking? Unconsciously agreeing to live with Yuki? I blabbered things about a rapist that might try to break in when in fact it might actually be me-

"Then, why don't we split the rental payment?"

"I don't mind..." I need to calm down. I'm not one to think of such indecent thoughts. I'm just doing this to make sure of her safety.

"Oh, and Shirou?"

"Yes?"

"Welcome to my home." She smiled widely and held my hand to her cheek. I blushed.

"Sorry for intruding. Looking forward to living with you."

* * *

"...rou..Shirou..wake up" I hear a voice whisper as somebody shook me awake. I opened my eyes and saw Yuki staring down at me with her beautiful pale blue orbs.

"Today is your graduation ceremony. Hurry up and get ready so you can eat breakfast. You don't want to be late, do you? Mine is already done, you know."

"Yes..thank you for waking me up. Give me a kiss first? " I yawned and pulled her close to me. I heard her sigh and pecked my lips. My heart skipped a beat and I feel myself completely awake.

"Now hurry," Yuki caressed my hair "I prepared the bath."

"I will, thanks." I kissed her cheek and headed to the bathroom. After a few minutes later, I slipped on my gakuran and my pants as I headed downstairs.

"Careful, Shirou. You can't go to your graduation ceremony with a broken arm or something. Now, eat up." I heard Yuki. She was already waiting for me at the dining table.

"Yes, sorry for the trouble. Although, I do love that motherly side of yours~" I teased. It was true though and luckily for me, I'm the only who gets to see her like this.

"If you have time to utter pure nonsense then I suggest you use that time to hurry and eat so you won't be late." She scoffed. I couldn't help but smile.

"Of course, Ma'am." I heard her huff and I laughed silently. I did as she told me. We then ate breakfast as I hurried and went first. I saw the others waiting for me at the school gate and I waved at them.

"Everyone! Thanks for waiting."

"Alright! Now that everyone's here, let's go!" And that we went to the graduation hall.

***After the Graduation Ceremony***

"I can't believe we already graduated junior high! Now we're in high school!" Captain exclaimed while holding graduation certificate.

"Yeah. What school are you guys going to?" I asked them.

"Raimon High."

"Same here."

"Me too!"

"I guess most of us are going there, huh?"

"Yosh! Let's all go and celebrate! Let's look forward to our high school lives!"

* * *

"I'm glad that almost everyone is going to the same high school. Especially since I'm not familiar with Tokyo yet." I stated and rubbed the back of head.

"Eh? You aren't from here? "

"No, I forgot to tell you. I'm from Hokkaido."

"Really?! No wonder you give off that snowy feeling. I've always wanted to go there! I dislike hot areas like here."

"Then how about we'll go there this summer break and maybe I could show you around. "

"I'd love to. I can't wait! Let's start planning now!" Yuki exclaimed. I laughed seeing her excited expression.

"Sure. You want to go this week?" I asked. I see her sitting in anticipation on the couch.

"Yes! I love you so much, Shirou!" She smiled widely while clinging to my arm. I blushed.

"I love you more, Yuki." I kissed her gently. She responded for a few seconds then pulled away. I stared at her, half disappointed and half confused.

"I'll start packing now!" She squealed and ran upstairs. Oh well, at least she's happy. This is the first time I saw her this excited. She must really like Hokkaido. I smiled and went to follow her. I knocked on her door.

"May I come in?"

"Yeah, it's open." I opened the door and went inside. I've never been to her room before. It was decorated with all sorts of winter-related things. The bedsheets and curtains were all light blue with silver embroidered snowflake patterns. The shelves were full of snow globes, stuffed toys of a snowman, polar bears and penguins. I blushed as I saw the bear I won for her.

* * *

Yukina's POV

"Wow. Your room's cool. I like it." I heard Shirou speak.

"Thanks. Let's have a sleepover sometime." I joked.

"Hmm..sure." He laughed. "You sure do love wintery things."

"Of course. Don't you just love the cold season? I can't wait to go to Hokkaido! The cold makes you feel calm and relaxed and the penguins too! Aren't they so cute with their flippers?" I blabbered.

"I do love the cold. And yes, they're very cute and adorable. Just like my girlfriend. " He replied as he sat and wrapped his arms around my stomach from behind. I couldn't help but blush.

"S-Stop saying those kinds of sappy stuff. It's w-weird!" I stuttered.

"I won't. What do you mean weird? It's fine as long as I mean them, right? You're only mine. I love you very much." I hate him for being so sappy and I hate myself for being unable to resist it.

"Whatever. Love you too." I leaned in to his touch and tilted my head behind to meet his face. I felt his lips on mine as I responded by putting my arms around his neck behind me. We were kissing passionately for a few minutes as I pulled away and panted. I stared at him and he didn't even break a sweat.

"I'm well trained in endurance. Soccer practice and all." He grinned. I stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed and stopped as he stared at something.

"What are you staring at?"

"What's that under your dressing table?" He asked and picked it up. A widened my eyes as I saw what it was. The silver necklace with a snowflake pendant that had a sapphire stone in the middle. The one my ex boyfriend gave me.

"Here. It's yours, right?" He smiled and handed it to me.

"T-Thanks." I took it from him and glared at the necklace. I tried to give it back to Mitsuo but he just told me to keep it. Also, I didn't throw it away because it would such a waste for something so beautiful at the same time it might be expensive. I figured I'd just give it someone.

"Yuki?"

"Ahh, yeah. Sorry what?"

"You were spacing out. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I'm fine." I laughed but it came out forced.

"I know you just enough to see that you aren't. Come here and tell me what's on your mind." He gathered me in his arms.

"Really, it's nothing important. It's just about that stupid necklace."

"Stupid necklace? I thought you liked it?" He asked, confused.

"I would love it..if it wasn't given from someone who is such a jerk."

"Someone gave it to you? Who?" He sounded a bit angry?

"It's from my ex. Don't get me wrong, I only have the necklace because it would be such a waste to throw it away. I'll just give to someone."

His brows were raised a little bit then back to normal.

"Oh, I see. I don't mind. You don't like him anymore, right?" Shirou looked down.

"Of course I don't. I _hate_ him."

"I don't mean to pry in but if you don't mind, may I know the reason why you broke up? Forgive me for asking such a question. "

"I used to be a sucker for sweet guys. Mitsuo wasn't an exception. I confessed to him and he accepted. We dated for half a year until he suddenly got bored of me." Shirou looked furious.

"That day, we got into a fight because of him disapproving my hobby which is practicing karate. I tried to apologize the next day but..."

*_Flashback 1 and a half year ago*_

_I knocked on the door as I nervously fidgeted. I don't normally apologize to a guy like this. Nobody answered. _

_"M-Mitsuo? It's me, Yukina." I knocked again. I twisted the doorknob and saw that it was unlocked. I went inside and closed the door behind me._

_I made my way to his room and heard whispering. I was about to knock when I decided to just open the door. _

_"Mitsuo! Look, I just—" I froze mid sentence as I saw him on top of a girl on the bed, half naked. _

_"Oh, you're here. See this girl is much more feminine than you are. You need to be more like her if you want to go out with me, got it?" He kissed the girl while staring at me as I stared back coldly._

_"No need. You know why?" I smiled. He stopped to look at me in confusion. _

_"Because I was about to break up with you anyway." I turned my back on him and headed towards the door._

_"Wait, what—" I didn't even let him finish as I slammed the door shut behind me and hurried out. It's always them who leaves me and always me who gets hurt at the end. I walked off with my head down, trying my hardest not to cry. This time, I will be more stronger. This time, I won't be the one who cries anymore. I let out a breath and held my head up high._

_*End of flashback*_

"...That bastard!" I heard Shirou curse. I stared at him amusingly.

"Well, it's not like I care anymore."

"Though, I guess I should be thankful to him." I looked at him oddly.

"Why?"

"If it weren't for him, then maybe you would not have been single that time and then I wouldn't have met you."

"There's that again..." I glared at him jokingly then tackled him to the floor. "But I don't mind if it's Shirou."

He intertwined his fingers with mine as I leaned down to kiss him. He flipped us over so that he was on top of me. He aggressively bit and sucked on my lip and shoved his tongue inside my mouth. I let him do what he wants for a few minutes as held onto his back with my other hand.

"You...seem..very..needy today." I said between kisses.

"I can't help it since you taste so sweet. "

I pulled away for air. He leaned down again and continue. I feel his tongue meeting mine and I tasted his.

I love the way he smells like mint and ice. I pulled away again and smiled at him. We both sat up on the carpeted floor.

"I really can't get enough of you. I love you so much, Yuki."

"I know." I hugged his chest and snuggled to him.

"Shirou?"

"Yes, snowflake?"

"You smell nice." I saw smile and gave me a peck on the lips.

"I want to buy winter clothes." I stated. I've always wanted to wear a scarf or a turtleneck winter dress.

"Then, how about we go shopping now?"

* * *

"Looks like the mall's a little crowdy today."

"Don't worry. Let's just push our way through." I felt him hold my hand.

"Don't let go so you we won't get separated, okay?"

"Okaay." I held onto his hand tightly. We went to a clothing store and I looked around. Shirou was just standing behind as I looked through the winter clothes. I found some and tried it on in the fitting room. I went to where he is and spoke.

"How's this?" I asked Shirou while trying on the blue winter dress with black leggings underneath and blue snow boots.

"Perfect. It looks good on you. You look very cute." I blushed at the compliment.

"I'll take this then. Wait here, I'll go change back." I told him as made my way back to the fitting room. On my way there, I accidentally bumped into someone.

"Sorry, I wasn't—"

"Yukina?" I heard a familiar voice. Oh the irony. I looked up to meet the pair of green eyes and black hair that I used to like.

"Mitsuo." I stated blatantly. I was about to walk away when he spoke.

"You actually grew your hair out. And what's with those clothes? Did you perhaps change your mind about what I said back then?" I twitched.

"Hell no." I snapped.

"Still sharp-tongued, I see."

"Well, see you."

"Wait!" He grabbed my arm.

"What?" I said in annoyance.

"I just wanted to—"

"Please let go of my girlfriend. What's going on here?"

"Ah, Shirou. Why're you here?" I asked.

"Nevermind that. Who's that guy who bothered you?" He was staring at Mitsuo with dislike.

"I'm Nishimura Mitsuo, a famous soccer player from Seinan High. And you?" Mitsuo stated proudly.

"Fubuki Shirou. I'm Yukina's boyfriend." Shirou responded calmly.

"Boyfriend, huh? Play any sports?" Mitsuo scoffed. I grit my teeth in pure irritation.

"Yes. I'm the ace striker of Raimon and one of the reprentatives of Inazuma Japan. It's finally nice to meet the useless ex boyfriend." Shirou smiled at him with a strange aura.

"Bastard! Who are you calling useless?!"

"Didn't you just hear me, Nishimura-kun?" I didn't know Shirou had a side like this. Then again, I haven't completely saw all of his negative sides.

"Don't get so cocky just because you won the FFI! I don't see what's so great-" He stopped as he saw my glare.

"That's enough. Shirou, let's go." I walked away and dragged him with me.

"Chickening out, Uchiha? Afraid I'll beat up your sorry excuse of a boyfriend?" I felt myself snap. Before I knew it, I was pinning him down on the ground holding the collar of his shirt tightly.

"You don't expect to get out of here alive after saying that, do you? If you've forgotten, I'm a blackbelt in karate." I smiled at him coldly. He flinched and I saw a look of regret in his eyes. Who's chickening out now? I raised my fist, ready to beat the sense out of him when I felt arms around me.

"Useless people like him aren't worth it, Yuki. Let's go pay for your clothes so we can leave." Shirou spoke.

"You're right. Useless things belong to the garbage dump." I scoffed and let go of Mitsuo harshly. Shirou helped me up as I dusted off myself.

"Get out of my sight before I decide to skin you alive." I glared murderously as he scurried out of the store. Shirou smiled at me and grabbed my hand.

"It's nice to know that my girlfriend is not an easy target." He kissed my forehead.

"Of course. I will never forgive him or anyone who insults you." I hugged him and laid my head on his chest as he returned my gesture.

* * *

Shirou's POV

We were on a café, sitting across from each other. Yuki was yet eating her favorite strawberry shortcake as I was drinking my chocolate shake.

"Shirou, I apologize for the things that Mitsuo said." I frowned. Why is she apologizing on his behalf?

"I don't mind it but why are you apologizing for him?" I asked, jealous.

"I was afraid you'd feel down or something. I'm glad you aren't." She smiled one of her angelically. I blushed and smiled back.

"Don't worry. I've heard worse and I'm not even offended in the slightest bit.I don't care what he thinks of me." I stated off truthfully. She looked me in the eye and laughed.

"That's why I love you. Want a bite?" She held up a spoonful of cake in front of me.

"Don't mind if I do." I let her feed it to my mouth as I savored the taste. As well as the spoon..I swallowed it. I flashed her a teasing smile.

"What?"

"An indirect kiss." I see her turn red as a strawberry.

"Oh, shut up or I won't ever give you a direct one nor let you." I panicked a bit. I can't have that.

"N-No! I was kidding! Please don't be mad! I love your lips and your kisses and mostly, you!" I blurted out.

"Oh, Shirou. I was kidding too. Here, let's both finish this cake." She fed me then herself. And that's how I spent my day in heaven..

* * *

"Shirou? Can you give me another towel?" I heard Yuki shout over the shower.

"Of course! ! I'll bring it as fast as I can!" I exclaimed as I got the towel and ran to the bathroom where she was standing outside.

She was only in a towel and I immediately regretted running as I slipped on the wet floor and fell on top of her. I groaned in pain. I feel something soft like a pillow on my face then almost died when I realized it was Yuki's chest.

"...Shirou." I suddenly feel a murderous aura around me and I froze when I saw that it was coming from Yuki. She was staring at me with her cold pale blue eyes darkly, her platinum hair dripping wet as she was sprawled on the ground with only a short towel that only reached her thighs.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen, I promise! The floor was wet and I recklessly ran—" I didn't get to finish my sentence as she pushed me off her, grabbed the towel, and took off to her room. I looked down. Is she mad at me? Who wouldn't be? Running around like an idiot when you clearly know that the floor is wet and crash into your girlfriend and land on her chest. I got up and walked towards her room. I sat near the doorway and waited for her to finish getting ready.

I must apologize. I hope she doesn't think of me as a closet pervert. I sighed. I guess I was just too happy that I ended up being so carefree. I heard the door click as Yuki came out and shut the door.

"I'm sorry! I really didn't mean it! I was too happy that I ended up acting like an airhead and failed to notice the wet floor. In case Yuki must know, I am definitely not a pervert! I absolutely have respect for ladiesand their privacy! Please, don't be mad—" I was cut off.

"I'm not mad."

I blinked as I stared at her in confusion.

"I know Shirou didn't mean to and I definitely do not think of you as a pervert. I was just...embarrassed. Sorry to make you worried." Yuki said as she rubbed my head. I hugged her tightly.

"Thank goodness." I cupped her cheek and kissed her soft lips. I felt her arms wrapping around my back and kissed back as I put my other free arm on her waist. I slid my tongue inside her sweet cavern and met hers. She feels and tastes so good. I continued to make out with her for a few minutes I didn't even notice we were now on the floor, with me on top of her.

"..You don't really know when to stop, do you?" I heard her breathe out and laughed.

"Sorry. I just like being intimate with Yuki." I replied with a smile as I saw her blush. She was so red I couldn't help myself.

"Come on, let's go make dinner." We went downstairs and intertwined my fingers with hers. I gaped as it was her turn for she tripped and tumbled down the stairs dragging me along with her as I cushioned her fall. Thanks to whoever made the soft, furry carpet. We laughed loudly and I wrapped an arm around her waist as she leaned on my chest. One thing was bothering me though. The fact that her chest was roughly pressed against mine. I blushed and looked away, embarrassed.

"L-Let's..kitchen! Dinner!" was all I managed stutter out. A look of confusion was plastered on her face. I'm a gentleman..I'm a gentleman..I respect girls and must not give in to any urges, I chanted inside my head.


End file.
